Non-destructive testing such as ultrasonic testing may be used to inspect various types of materials and components. Specifically, ultrasonic testing is a suitable method for finding internal flaws and/or certain material characteristics such as thickness and the like in many types of components made from sound conducting materials. Generally described, flaws or characteristics may be detected based upon changes in the reflection of sound waves on a boundary surface of the component. Such ultrasonic component testing is generally considered to provide highly accurate and repeatable results.
Ultrasonic testing of, for example, pipes, tubes, axels with bores, and the like may be performed by a rotary ultrasonic testing apparatus. Such an apparatus may have a number of ultrasonic probes positioned about a rotor. The apparatus may spiral along the length of the tube during an inspection. Because the ultrasonic probes need to stay in physical contact with the wall of the tube so as to provide accurate results, such rotary ultrasonic testing apparatuses may be somewhat heavy and slow in advancing along the length of the tube.
There is thus a desire for an improved rotary ultrasonic testing apparatus. Such an improved apparatus may provide adequate contact between the ultrasonic probes and the wall of the tube while advancing along the length of the tube in a fast and efficient manner.